


Family meeting

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [45]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Love, Self-Defense, Teaching, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Oliver hasn't agreed William to train with Roy again after William's heroic acts. Yet, William wants to train with Roy and Felicity wants everyone to tell the truth. They need a family meeting to solve the situation.





	Family meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after 280 days of Oliver's release from prison.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

William sat on his bed in his room and he was holding his tablet. He was reading a cool science article which dealt with the newest developments of DNA modification tools. Normally, William would have been interested in the article but today he didn’t seem to be able to concentrate on it. There were too many thoughts in his mind and he couldn’t shake the feeling of letting his dad and Felicity down.

He had made an irresponsible choice ten days ago when he had engaged a fight. William wasn’t exactly ashamed of the fact that he had been in a fight. He had helped a woman who had needed his help and the consequences would have been unspeakable if he hadn’t gotten himself involved. The possibilities and the fact, that the scumbag who had tried to assault the woman was still out there, made William feel physically sick. Yet, he was ashamed of worrying his parents. 

William scrolled down the article without reading the words. He was thinking of ways to make everything up to Felicity and his dad. He wanted them to trust him and his decisions. He wanted them to let him train with Roy again although William knew that his dad was hard to convince. His dad wasn’t exactly a fan of William being trained by Roy. 

William let out an annoyed huff and fell on his back dropping the tablet beside him. He wanted to learn self-defense and his friendship with Roy was important to him. Roy was like a cool uncle. William could tease and make fun of him. Mr. Diggle was more serious and formal than Roy and the truth to be told, William was a little scared of John Diggle. Roy, on the other hand, wasn’t scary at all and he had become more and more important to William during past months. 

William buried his face in his arms and he just was laying down on his bed. Then he heard a knock on the door which was half-open. William raised his arm and took a peak of the comer under his arm. Oliver was shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably at William’s doorstep as he wasn’t sure what to do. He looked at William with concern and William didn’t know if he was up to a conversation right now.

“Can we talk later, dad?” William groaned and crossed his arms on his face to cover his eyes again.

“Are you okay, bud,” Oliver asked cautiously as he took a step closer to William’s bed.

“I don’t want to talk about it now,” William said in a muffled voice.

“What is it, William?” his dad said more demanding but William still refused to make an eye contact with him.

“I don’t want to fight so drop it,” William said more stubbornly than he had meant to. 

Oliver cleared his throat and he stated calmly: “Watch that tone, young man.”

Now William rose to his elbows and looked straight into his dad’s eyes. William didn’t say anything but he challenged his dad with his eyes. Yet, Oliver didn’t falter and he just stayed rooted without moving an inch. They just stared at each other for a long while. Neither of them was ready to give up and the tension between them kept building up.

Finally, Felicity’s bubbly voice broke their staring competition and William turned to look at her. She came from the corridor and she exclaimed: “Here you are! We’re going to be late, Oliver. All these years and you’re still always late.”

Felicity stepped over the doorstep while she was putting on her earrings. She was wearing a long, simple gown and just then William noticed how his dad was also wearing a suit. They had actually mentioned some gala a long time ago. William shifted his gaze back at Felicity and smiled at her sheepishly. Felicity smiled back at him as she came next to Oliver. She slipped her hand on Oliver’s hand but he didn’t turn his gaze away from William.

“What’s up?” she asked cautiously as she noticed the tension.

Oliver kept staring at William as he said: “William was just about to explain what’s going on.”

Felicity turned to look at William who groaned loudly and complained: “Dad.”

Felicity cleared her throat and tugged Oliver’s hand gently: “Maybe we should give William some space. I’m sure he’s going to tell us whatever it is when he is ready.”

Then Oliver turned to look at Felicity and smiled at her sadly. He shook his head slightly and stated: “I can’t leave before we clear the air.”

Felicity nodded for understanding and Oliver squeezed her hand as William just stared at their interaction. Oliver turned his attention back to William and he pleaded in a soft voice but it was also stern: “Tell us, William.”

William’s gaze shifted between his dad and Felicity while there was a silence. Finally, William huffed out: “Is this going to be a family meeting?”

“Yes,” Oliver and Felicity said at the same time and they let go of each other’s hands as they walked to William’s bed.

Felicity sat on the one side of the bed and his dad sat on the other side. William was between them. Felicity took a gentle grip on William’s knee and squeezed it comforting. She mouthed that she was always going to have his back and William smiled at her gratefully. Oliver was leaning on his knees with elbows and he played with his fingers absent-mindedly. He didn’t look either of his son or wife. 

William took a deep breath and he started: “I want to keep learning self-defense.”

Oliver quickly raised his head and stared at his son. Then he looked at Felicity like he wanted some back-up but Felicity just shrugged. Oliver stammered: “I don’t want you to…”

Felicity interrupted Oliver as she gave him a pointed look: “What your dad is trying to say that he wants to keep your safe. You’re too young to run after criminals and teaching you fighting techniques can attempt you to engage fights although those moves are just for self-defence. You should always try to find another alternative than becoming a part of a fight.”

“Felicity is right. Besides, I want you to be a kid for a little while longer. You shouldn’t be forced to grow up too soon,” Oliver said and looked at William intensively.

William nodded and exhaled sharply emptying his lungs. Then he said: “I get that. I really do. I’ll promise that I’ll always try to think other alternatives, like calling cops or the Green Arrow and his team.”

As he mentioned the Green Arrow, he gave a small wink at Oliver and soon he continued: “Dad, you said that you wanted me to be a kid a while longer?”

Oliver nodded for an agreement and William went on: “I’m not a kid like that anymore. Too much has happened but I’m not blaming anyone. Our lives just haven’t always been easy. Yet, Roy teaching me hadn’t changed that. I haven’t changed because of him or the training he has been doing with me.”

Oliver listened to his son’s words carefully and he had a pained look on his face. It was like his worst nightmare was becoming true. William rushed to continue before his dad would start self-loathing: “I’m not an adult, either. I’m still a kid despite everything that has happened. I’m a kid although Roy has taught for quite some time. I’m a kid who understands that he doesn’t know enough about living and making hard choices. I’m still a kid who needs his parents.”

William’s gaze shifted between Oliver and Felicity once again and he repeated: “I need you, dad. I need you, Felicity.”

“And we need you, my sweet boy,” Felicity whispered.

William nodded at her and Felicity grabbed his hand on her own hands. Oliver was silent and there was a glint in his eyes because of the unshed tears. He sniffed quietly and looked down at his knotted hands. William stared at Felicity and he motioned towards his dad questioning what his next move should be. Felicity smiled at him encouraging him to do whatever he thought was for the best.

“Are you mad, dad?” William asked with concern.

“No, buddy. I’m not mad at all,” Oliver said without raising his gaze.

Then Oliver put his hand on William’s forearm and rubbed it soothingly. He repeated absent-mindedly: “I’m not mad.”

William was confused and Felicity decided to step in. She asked softly: “Oliver?”

“Mmmm-hmmmh,” he just answered without forming proper words because he was deep in his thoughts. He was thinking of William’s words as he let them sink in.

“Oliver!” Felicity said now more demanding.

“Yes?” Oliver asked as he became more conscious of his surroundings again.

“Maybe there could be a compromise. We should talk about that,” Felicity suggested.

“Compromise?” William asked hopefully and his eyes were full of newly-found joy.

“Yes. We want a satisfactory result which could work for all of us,” Felicity said as an intermediator. 

“I need to know everything what’s going on. No more lies,” Felicity started in her stern voice.

William nodded for an agreement and stated: “I want to have a piece of control over something and training is that something. I’m happy if I get to meet uncle Roy and train with from time to time.”

This time Felicity nodded and they both turned to look at Oliver who stammered making a reveal: “I’m scared of losing my control over this. Anything can happen to you and I’m not there, buddy.”

“Roy would never intent to hurt me, dad,” William reminded his dad and rolled his eyes a bit.

“Yeah, I know. I know,” Oliver said.

“But?” Felicity asked and encouraged Oliver to continue.

“I would like to know what techniques and exercises you’re using. Those small details would make feel more in control,” Oliver explained choosing his words carefully.

“Would you like to come train with us, dad? Would it make you feel better? You could see that we’re not doing anything life-changing. It’s the basics. Maybe even you could train me sometimes?” William asked cautiously.

Oliver frowned as he thought the possibility before answering. He also remembered William’s words about being a hero from the night of their family dinner. Then Oliver replied: “I declined training you in the first place but now I think it would make me feel better. I trust your ability to make smart decisions and I know we share the same values. Yet, no matter what you learn, I want you to think the other possibilities before engaging a fight. Am I clear?”

“Yes, sir,” William said and raised his hand to his forehead. 

Oliver rolled his eyes at William and Felicity clapped her hands together as she said: “I’m sorry for doing this but we really need to go now, Oliver. Like right now.”

Oliver looked at his watch and he jumped up onto his feet. Felicity also stood up and she asked: “Are you going to be okay, William?”

“I’m going to be fine. Go!” he said with a smile on his face.

“Good,” Felicity laughed and started dragging Oliver out of the door. 

His dad looked a little torn apart and William gave him a final, encouraging smile. Then they disappeared to the corridor. William looked at their backs and suddenly, he felt an undeniable need to hug his dad. He fought the urge but after a while he jumped up from his bed and ran to them as they were getting out of the front door. 

He shouted: “Dad.”

Oliver turned and he looked surprised. William didn’t say anything more but he crashed his body against his dad’s. At first, Oliver didn’t know how to react but after a few seconds he wrapped his arms around William’s body and hugged him tightly.

William mumbled against his shoulder: “I love you, dad.”

“I love you too, buddy,” Oliver said and pressed a kiss on top of his head. 

William caught a glimpse of Felicity who smiled at them softly. When she noticed William watching her, she mouthed: “I love you, my sweet boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Oliver would like to have sex with his wife without interruptions. Is that too much to ask?


End file.
